Implementation of machine vision at an electronic device can support a variety of applications, such as simultaneous localization and mapping (SLAM), augmented reality (AR), and virtual reality (VR), by enabling identification of objects within the local environment of a device through the analysis of imagery of the local environment captured by the device. Object identification and other aspects of machine vision are enhanced when the captured imagery is of high-quality. The quality of the captured imagery can be enhanced by employing capture settings at the image capturing device, such as gain and exposure, that are appropriate for the conditions under which the imagery is being captured. However, because the electronic device may be used in a wide variety of conditions, it can be difficult to identify and implement the correct capture settings for the image capturing device.